


Could Loki Be The One?

by Kat_Lourde



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Lourde/pseuds/Kat_Lourde
Summary: Loki and Fairy!Reader have found that they are soulmates through their magick.





	Could Loki Be The One?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is my very first ever imagine! I had a spark ignite in me to write a story so here it is! I hope you all enjoy!

Celestia’ P.O.V:

“Celestia, are you alright pet?” Loki whispered to me as I was washing fruit in the kitchen sink. We were at the Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers, and I was preparing lunch. Loki noticed a change in my demeanor. 

“Just not feeling well.” I gave him a weak smile. 

“Maybe you should lay down for a while, come let me help you.” He offered his hand. 

I pushed it away gently and saying, “No really, I’m okay. Just feeling a little off.” I smiled and continued. He sighed but kept his gaze fixed on me the entire time I prepared the food. 

I served everyone a dish and finally sat down to enjoy my own plate, I could feel Loki’s gaze bore into me as he sat across the way from me. I picked around my food, joining in conversation when I was asked about something. I felt dizzy and faint but I continued to eat. Everyone was finished and I went to grab Loki’s plate, he took my hand grabbing his plate and the rest of the plates I was holding,

“No petal, let me take them. Go sit and rest.” His voice stern, it wasn’t a question, it was a command. 

 

I scoffed lightly with a chuckle, “I’ve got it Loki. Thank you.” I turned toward the kitchen I could feel the intense stare of Loki hot on my trail, you see being a fairy has its perks, it’s like I have eyes in the back of my head, “I can see you staring.”

He stopped, “I really can’t get past you can I?”

“Never.” I laughed. 

Then I went blank, my face turned pale, I felt my stomach churn, I dropped to my knees, dropping all the dishes. 

Loki’s P.O.V:

“Celestia?!” My voice raised, “Celestia, petal can you hear me?”

“What’s going on, brother?” Thor enters the kitchen, “What happened to Fairy Celestia?! What did you do?!” He growled. 

“I did nothing! I told her she needed to rest but she wouldn’t listen!” I had tears forming in my eyes. 

“It’s a Fairy thing,” My head shot up to see Celestia’s friend Nixie, “it happens to us quite a bit, you see when a Fairy goes into heat it’s like a growth spurt. We become sick, tired and cannot eat. We need sleep 99% of the time.”

“I thought going into heat meant your sexual drive increases?” I questioned. 

“There is two types of Heat Fairies go into, an increased sexual drive, or where we need to recharge our energy. In Celestia’s case she is needing to recharge her herself.” Nixie explained.

“Will she be alright?” I asked.

“Oh yeah of course, this happens every three months with Fairies. Nothing to worry about, but she needs to be taken to bed. It’ll pass in a couple of days.” She reassured me. 

I picked up Celestia and carried her to my room. She felt warm, as being as that I’m a Frost Giant my room is cooler than the rest of the Tower, so I figured that be the best place. I laid her down and covered her with my blanket. She grabbed my arm and weakly said, “Stay?” Before closing her eyes again. I smiled and climbed into the bed. I wrapped my arm around her pulling in tight. She rested her hand on my chest and a glow of purple mist dissolved out of her hand. I then noticed my own green mist arising from my hand as it was on her back. I stared in shock, my mouth left hanging. Within moments, we both were surrounded by each other’s glow. The purple and green mixing into one another. I could see her dreams, her thoughts, I could see Celestia in her true Fairy form. 

“My Gods, she’s stunning. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her true form.” I thought to myself. 

 

I soon fell asleep holding on tightly. I could feel her energy sinking deep inside my soul, I felt love. A very odd feeling I’ve never had before.

Thor’s P.O.V:

I was concerned for Celestia and so I went to see if she and Loki were okay. I knocked gently on Loki’s door, with no answer I quietly opened it. I gasped to see Loki and Celestia sound asleep but their magic aura surrounding them glowing bright. I went to find Nixie, I had to show her. 

“Nixie, what is this magic?!” I whispered to her, “I’ve never seen this before!”

“That right there Thor, is love. When a Fairy meets her true soulmate and touches them her glow appears. And if the other, and in this case Loki having magick, his glow will show too.” She closed the door silently and continued, “You see, fairies no matter what their specific power is, our true power is love. And if we find love for us you’ll see that’s what happens.”

“But Loki, he’s never found love. With everything that’s ever happened..” I began. 

“Even the God Of Mischief cannot lie about his feelings when his glow appears in such manners.”

“I don’t know what to say, I’m thrilled about this!” I gleamed. 

“Don’t get to excited Thor, if you show any sorts of excitement about this, it may cause that feeling to die. They must see this for themselves and then when they are ready to announce anything they will. But it has to be on their own terms. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Fairy Nixie, I understand. But I’m still so excited!” I smiled. 

“I am to,” Nixie giggled, “come on let them rest and let’s take care of those dishes. 

Celestia’s P.O.V:

A couple hours later, I woke up to see a very dark room with two bright glows. I noticed my purple glow covering Loki, and his green glow covering me. He was holding onto me tightly, and snoring softly. 

“Could this be? Could Loki be...the one?” I thought as I took my hand softly to touch his forehead. I saw his dream, one of which is a very sexual and intimate scene shared with the both of us. 

“Celestia, my gods yes! Please don’t stop! Please petal don’t stop!” 

Loki was dreaming of us, together intimately. I blushed removing my hand from his face and back to his chest. 

“I really can’t get past you can I petal?” Loki’s voice deep and rasp, as he woke up looking me in the eyes. 

“Loki...I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to intrude into your dreams. I- I noticed our glows and I-I just..” I stammered. 

“Yes, I see this too. May I be so bold to tell you this?” Loki adjusted himself to sit up, “When I saw this before falling asleep, I felt...I felt love. I don’t know what this means though.” He looked confused. 

“When a Fairy finds her soulmate, their magick tends to blend into one. Surrounding the other with their glow.” I explained, “Loki, this could mean..” I was cut off by Loki placing a kiss onto my lips. He moved his hand to back of my neck and pulled me in tightly. His other hand drifted down towards my lower back and mine went to his hair. I moaned softly, as he pulled away, 

“I don’t want this feeling to end.” Loki finally said. I smiles at him, tears forming. “Petal, have I upset you?” Loki took his thumb and wiped the tears away. 

“No. No Loki, I’m just- surprised, happy. Words cannot express my emotions!” I beamed. 

“Then let our bodies tell the story.” He smirked a devilish grin. 

“What do you mean? AH! Loki! What are you doing?!” I gasped seeing our clothes disappear in the green mist. 

“Our bodies, they will tell our emotions. Please make my dream come true petal”

Loki kisses me again, this time with force. Not in a bad way, in a passionate one. His hands hungrily traces every part of my body. He pulled me in close with a deep moan coming from his throat. My hands went to his hair, I tightened my grip, feeling his erection growing against my thigh. Loki kisses my jaw and down my neck, he bit into my shoulder causing me to gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure. He suckled on my shoulder then down to my collarbone leaving a very dark love bite. His head dipped down to take my right nipple into his mouth, his tongue danced all around it before sucking softly. Both hands placed on my butt, he squeezed and slapped each cheek with both hands. 

“Loki, Loki please! I want you, please?” I said hoarsely. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that petal.” His voice, raspy and barely above a whisper. 

He laid me on my back, spreading my legs with his knee. Hovering over me, Loki places soft pepper kisses down my jaw and chest. He continued down towards my core where I craved him the most. Biting and kissing my inner thigh he stops suddenly. 

“Take my hand.” He smoothly said. Our fingers interlaced, our glows igniting, more brightly, more powerful, and stronger than before. I felt a rush a energy, vibration hit me through my whole body, as did Loki. He dipped his head in between my legs, he hummed in appreciation, taking his time tasting me, learning me, devouring me. I was a writhing mess, unraveling at every lick, suck and flick of his silver tongue. I was moaning uncontrollably, grabbing his hair with my free hand and pulling tightly. 

“Loki! AH! Loki-yes! Yes! Right there!” I growled. I could feel myself turn into my true Fairy form. It didn’t go unnoticed. I felt a cold brush of air hitting me, freezing almost. I open my eyes to see Loki in his true Frost Giant form. His red eyes glared up at me full of lust. I pushed him up, he’s now sitting straight up while I straddle his lap. I move myself against his fully hard erection, I search his face, admire every ounce of him in his form. 

“Loki...my god, you’re stunning!” I moan as I slipped him inside of me, we both groan in unison, and loudly I might add. “Oh my god..” I lost the trail of my words. 

“Celestia, petal, oh gods! Don’t stop, please god don’t stop!” He was out of breath as he saw my breast bounce in front of his face. He smacked my butt multiple times leaving a distinct red hand print. “You are MINE!” He growled, biting into my shoulder leaving teeth marks and love bites. 

“Loki, I’m going to cum! Cum with me please!” I cried. 

“NOW” he said shakily. We rode our highs out together, hands still interlaced, foreheads touching and sweat dripping down. We both had turned back into our “human” forms. He kissed me deeply, and gently pulled himself out. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Just looking into each other’s eyes, sharing kisses. 

“I love you,” Loki finally spoke, “I never thought I’d find my love, but you have shown me, given it to me, after all this time. I should have known. I love you”

“Oh Loki, I love you! I’ll always be yours!” I kissed him again and hard. His eyes were soft and crystal blue. I could see he wasn’t lying, or hiding from his words. They were true, as to mine.

“Let me help clean you up, how about I run a bath?” Loki asked. 

“That sounds wonderful Loki, thank you.” I smiled. 

A few moments later Loki pops his head out of the bathroom door, “The bath is ready love.” I take his hand and he helps me into the tub. I sit forward signaling him to join me, a wide smile spreads across his face. He slips into the tub behind me and I lay against his chest. He whispers sweet nothings in my ear as he interlocks our hands together. Our glows dissolve out of our hands, soft and subtle, yet powerful. I felt that same vibration through my body, Loki noticed, 

“It seems each time we do this our bodies know it feels right. Even when we don’t have our glows blend together I still feel it. I feel the love.” He kissed behind my ear. 

“I never thought I’d find my love, my soulmate. I never felt so alive Loki.” I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. He wiped them with the pad of his thumb, caressing my cheek. I turned to kiss him and he pulled me in tight. 

“I love you Celestia, please don’t ever leave me.” His eyes full of worry, love, happiness all in one.

“I would never leave you Loki, I will always be here for you. I love you.”

Loki pushes me forward slightly as he gets out of the tub, his hand extending to help me, “Come my love, let’s dry off and get some rest. Shall I make us some food?”

“Yes please, I’m kind of hungry. You’ve given me quite the appetite.” I giggled. 

“Oh dove, then you’re going to be starving after round 2” Loki smirked his devilish grin.


End file.
